


Paris in the Rain

by LorsRandomWritingShit



Series: Requested From Tumblr [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorsRandomWritingShit/pseuds/LorsRandomWritingShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Ten/Rose fic. I hope that it's good and I really hope you guys like it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Paris in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ten/Rose fic. I hope that it's good and I really hope you guys like it!

It had been a while since the two had gone on an adventure and it was very clear that Rose was a bit antsy for the trip. The entire time that the Doctor was moving around the console, pulling levers and flipping switches, he noticed her twitch and shake her leg as if she was dying to be out. The Doctor lifted a brow before moving over to where she was. 

Rose was leaning against the railing and the Doctor mimed her stance, crossing his arms over his chest, before asking “Is everything alright?”

The blonde looked over at the Doctor before giving him a small smile and saying “Yeah, I think I’m alright now.” 

The Doctor gave her a small smile himself before heading towards the console. “Well, now that you’re alright, I think now would be a good time to go.” he said before pulling down a control to the TARDIS into flight.

It wasn’t long until the TARDIS landed safely that the Doctor and Rose headed for the double doors. He held out his hand for her with a large grin on his face. Rose laughed lightly before taking his hand and opening the door. As the two stepped out, they headed out slightly before realizing that they were on the top of the Eiffel Tower. The two looked over the edge, the Doctor holding Rose a bit, trying to be sure that she wasn’t going to fall over.

Rose’s face turned to a look of confusion while she looked down and saw no one around. She looked over at the Doctor and asked “Why is there no one around? Everyone comes to see the Eiffel Tower.” 

"It’s probably because of the sky." the Doctor said, pointing up. The two looked up and saw that the sky looked dark and stormy. Rose’s look of confusion left before it turning into one of danger. 

"Are we safe up here?" Rose asked, gripping the Doctor’s hand tightly as she asked. 

The Doctor smiled and nodded before they felt a few drops on their head. Rose was the first to look up before a drop hit her eye, her letting out a laugh and yelp of pain. It wasn’t long before the rain began to pour, the two of them still at the top.

The Doctor licked his lips before looking over at Rose. She had a small smirk on her face while the Doctor let out a small sigh before leaning in and kissing her deeply, his hand letting go of hers, so it could rest on the small of her back. Rose moved closer as they kissed, her hands resting on his shoulders. 

The two kissed only a few moments longer before they both began to shiver slightly. They were both completely drenched and let out loud laughs before the Doctor motioned that they should head inside.


End file.
